


Instagram Boyfriend

by starstarfairy



Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rinharu Week, Rinharu Week 2019, harurin globetrotters, the witty banter is off the charts in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstarfairy/pseuds/starstarfairy
Summary: Haruka is getting pretty good at social media.RinHaruWeek 2019, Day 3 - Departure, Red Prompt: Globetrotting
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Series: RinHaru Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Instagram Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and barely edited--I'm really flying by the seat of my pants here, trying to write something for every day this Rinharu Week, but I am DETERMINED to get it done!!

Haruka rotated his plate a few degrees, catching the daylight from the window. He straightened the silverware, squinting through one eye to inspect his work.

“This is ridiculous,” muttered Rin.

“The phone eats first,” Haruka quipped. He raised his phone, adjusting the camera settings and framing his photo.

“Can I at least eat mine? I’m _starving,_ ” Rin groaned.

“Go ahead,” Haruka replied, taking another photo from a different angle. “I’m not putting any meat dishes on my Instagram.”

Rin sniffed. “Snob.” He cut into his beef, his mouth watering as the juices poured out. Rare, just the way he liked it.

“Steak has no place on _Saba Sekai_ ,” Haruka answered. Finally, he pocketed his phone and reached for his fork and knife.

Before their professional careers had truly taken off, Rin had encouraged Haruka to start posting on social media, to boost his popularity and catch the attention of potential sponsors. Since Haruka was a man of few words, but had an eye for aesthetics, Rin had suggested Instagram: no words required, just photos. Haruka had been intrigued but reluctant, only posting once in a blue moon. That is, until he discovered food accounts.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“I still can’t believe you call your Instagram that,” Rin snorted. “First of all, you know that Spanish mackerel doesn’t even qualify as _saba_ , right?”

“I post other kinds of fish besides _saba_ sometimes,” Haruka grumbled. “I don’t discriminate. _Saba_ is just my favorite.”

“‘I don’t discriminate,’ he says.”

“Shut up,” Haruka glared. “All _you_ post on your Instagram is selfies.”

Rin flushed. “That’s not true! I post workout videos… swimming videos…”

“All featuring one Matsuoka Rin.” Haruka’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

Rin rolled his eyes. “It’s kind of the point of a personal account, you know. Fans of your swimming aren’t going to care about what you’re eating when you travel for competitions.”

The corner of Haruka’s mouth quirked. “You’d be surprised.”

They bantered back and forth throughout the meal, Rin flushing and laughing nervously whenever Haruka nudged against his leg with his foot. The sun was beginning to set over the city, and from their table by the window they had a nice view. Haruka discreetly covered Rin’s hand with his own, rubbing his thumb across Rin’s knuckles.

“Wanna walk around a bit more?” Rin said, smiling softly. “Most of the shops will probably be closed by now, but maybe we can find a _tapas_ bar or something to hang out in.”

“Or maybe we’ll find a bakery. To satisfy that sweet tooth of yours,” Haruka smirked.

Rin grinned right back. “Definitely.”

* * *

Night had fallen, but the city was still alive. Doorsteps lit up with cheerful lights, and bars that spilled out into the streets filled the air with laughter and music.

Rin was still a little weird about holding hands in public, but the mood seemed right for it. He brushed his shoulder against Haruka’s as they walked together closely. Haruka gave him a knowing look out of the corner of his eye, and linked their pinky fingers together for a moment before pulling away.

“Let’s go see the water.”

They wandered through narrow streets, bumping shoulders with locals and other tourists. The street opened up into a plaza, from which they could just make out the tips of a few sailboats.

Haruka hurried ahead, Rin laughing all the way behind him. He caught Haruka at the water’s edge, looking out at the boats with wide eyes.

“Hey.”

Haruka looked up, smiling. “Hey.”

Rin settled beside him, breathing in the salty sea air. Most of the boats were still, but there were a few lights in the distance he could make out. The warm glow of the city behind them lit up the harbor, the lights dancing in Haruka’s eyes.

“Hey Haru,” Rin nudged Haruka with his elbow. “You should post this on your Instagram.”

Haruka snorted.

“I’m serious!” said Rin. “Try posting about something other than food for a change. Your fans might appreciate seeing what else you do besides eat.”

“Hm.”

The gentle waters of the harbor lapped up against the docks. Here, the sounds of the city were a distant hum, overshadowed by the whistling of the night wind.

“I have an idea,” Haruka said, pulling out his phone. “Let’s take a selfie.”

Rin balked. “Since when does Nanase Haruka take selfies?!” he laughed.

Haruka rolled his eyes. “Since his boyfriend told him to start diversifying his Instagram. Come here.”

Rin shuffled closer, a little sheepishly, the word _boyfriend_ still echoing in his head. He leaned against Haruka’s shoulder, pushing their faces close together in the frame.

_Click_

“There,” Haruka muttered. “Now to add a filter…”

Rin kept his laughter to himself as he peered over Haruka’s shoulder, watching his quick fingers as he edited the photo. After a few minutes, Haruka pulled open the Instagram app and started typing in a caption.

> **nanaharu630** seeing new sights with rin 🌍 #travel #barcelona #nanamatsu

“You can’t tag the photo with our pairing name,” Rin protested. “Besides, you got the order wrong.”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Haruka grumbled.

“Change it!”

“Okay, okay.” Haruka erased the hashtag. “Better?”

“Much.” Rin gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Haruka leaned his head against Rin’s for a moment, closing his eyes. A moment later, his phone buzzed. “Oh. It got a comment already.”

> **penginagisa_** CUTE!!! SOOO CUTE! ☆ have fun in spain, haru-chan, rin-chan! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️٩(^ᴗ^)۶

“That’s way too many hearts,” Rin muttered.

“Isn’t it the middle of the night in Japan? Go to bed, Nagisa.” Haruka said, but he typed out a reply anyway.

> **nanaharu630** thanks for your support, as always

Rin chuckled. “You’re soft on your kouhai.”

Haruka turned the screen off on his phone, putting it in his pocket. “So are you.”

“Mm.” Rin wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m soft on you too.”

“Shut up.” Haruka turned his face away, his cheeks turning pink.

“You love me.”

Haruka sighed. “Yeah. I guess.”

“You _guess?_ ” Rin laughed.

“Yeah. And I _guess_ we should start heading back. It’s getting late.” Haruka carefully extricated himself from Rin’s hold on his shoulder.

Rin straightened up. “Ooh, I like it when you get serious about competition. Afraid you’re gonna lose, Haru?”

Haruka cocked an eyebrow. “You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> The FINA World Aquatics Championships took place in Barcelona in 2013. Let's pretend for a moment that post-Utsumi Free! didn't completely throw the established time period out the window, and Rin and Haru still started their professional careers in 2009. I've never been to Barcelona (although I've wanted to go for years) so I tried to keep descriptions and such a little vague to avoid anything seeming too off from lack of personal experience.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
